The Next Generation
by MashedPotatoes1999
Summary: Years have passed since the series began and new character are on the table of this new adventure, many of our old one have been pros for years, this will explore the potential of different quirks mashups, and I'm open for suggestions, I'll make quirks along the way annd make characters related to them :D. THis is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so you can critcize 3.


**-Hello Everyone, this is my frist Fanfiction and my attempt of seeign how some of My Hero Academia quirk would work if they merged with others, the story takes place years after the events of the first year in U.A. so everyone is a probut we will see many O.C mostly, I might make a story of only adult character in the furture though.-**

**The original story is made by the absolute legend Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Published by Shūeisha**

**Imprint by Jump Comics**

**I don't own My hero Academia.**

Kenryu sat on his chair quietley as he took his notes, not many of his classmates approaching him due to his family's history and how much he looked like his father except for his black hair, given to him by his mother, already standing at 5'11 or 180 CM. Not having many friends being very hard on him though he prefered not showing it on his face and already on his last year of middle school he knew that he would need to get his job evaluation exam. His only friend approaching him he smiled with his wild face looking quite happy.

-Kajina!

A red haired boy standing 5´2 or 165 CM sat with him his, build much slimmer than Kenryu's.

-Hey man, so are you ready for the exam?

-You bet Bro, ain't nothing gonna keep me away from my dream!

Some of their classmates stared at him, some with scorn in their eyes as he spoke outloud, notcicng this the 13 year old boy quieted down, his friend understanding and on the same position sitting quieting down also.

The teacher walked into the room, a tanned blonde with sparkles on her hair she wore a tracksuit with her name tag reading Kira Aoyama. Her pressence quieting down the class.

-Allright everyone it's time for the exam and I know most of you want to be heroes.

There was an explosion of enthusiasm as all the students began showing off their quirks, everyone except for Kenryu.

One boy at the front made his nails glow larger, a girl beside him had her nose stretch and twist two feet, another kid showed his fings that they had instead of arms, Kajina blowed fire like a blowtorch and his eyes glowed yellow, but the quirk that everyone seemed to be in awe of was Christine´s the class' president who was the most popular girl in the school, she made one a white and balck portal, throwing an eraser to go through one and go out the other.

-Wow!

-Amazing like ever!

-She'll make a great hero.

The compliments kept raining on her as Kenryu kept on looking at her with admirarion in his eyes, but when Christine looked back at him she showed a face of disgust and the young boy.

The teacher spoke out.

-Simmer down all of you, you all know using your quirks is illegal in here, but i get it that you are so enthustiatic, as per my understanging mes étudiants, is that two of you have sent letters to U.A. and I can say that I expect these two student sto do well in their endeavors while there please stand up students.

Kenryu pulled his seat back but before he could stand up Kajina and Christine had already stood up.

-Everyone plese look up for the ambitions of both our students, Christine who is applying to the hero course and Kajina for the support course. The class exploded in claps as both of the student just bowed in acceptance, it was then that Kenryu stood up abrubtly fro his seet and the class quieted down.

-Oi, teach I also sent an application form to U.A!

All of the class quieted down letting the moment of tension wash over them. And the teacher looked at his studendt with confusion in her face.

-That wasn´t a joke?

That confused the boy letting out a questioning "What?"

-Well it's just that with someone under your circumstnces it's immpossible to be a hero, if I were you I'd just give up and pack back home.

When th eteache rhad finished he remark many of the students began to snicker.

-I mean yeah, being the son of a Villain would do that to you.

-Plus doesn't he live at a rundown place?

-I heared his mom worked at the red light district.

The muscles in Kenryu´s arms bulged a bit at that last remark as he looked back with an angry look on his face.

-Oi, What the fuck did ya say?!

Then he was distarcted by a clattering sound on the teachers desk as she grabbed what seemed to be an alarm that read villain attack. Looking at it for a couple of seconds Kenryu calmed down untill he let off a savage loike grin.

-You see me as a threat? That's fine, do it, see if I care, but remember this, I'll be a great hero one day, who´s name wil be remembered.

Grabbing his stuff Kenryu walked out the room slamming the door of the classroom.

Deciding it best that he wouldn´t go home now so that his mom wouldn't get mad at him and throw any shit she coul find laying about he decided to walk a bit, he found himself walking under a bridge which had many graffitis and not very complementing interpretation of heroes drawn on it. While he walked he was thinking to himself, if his class was right, what if his father's quirk wouldn't be usefull for hero work, what if he was seen as a villain like his father, what if-

His thoughts were interrupted as he took a sharp left into a corner and stumbled into a muscular 6'1 or 185 man, who wore a green swater and white pants, his shoes a vibrant red, on his face he was wearing dark green shades and his hair was mostly green with black highlights it was kept short for the most part. The impact ha dmade him drop some fish shaped croquette boxes.

Kenryu looked at what he had doen and begun picking up the crroquettes.

-I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to drop your stuff, I am just not having the best of days and well I didn't notice ya.

THe grown man looked at the kid with kind eyes.

-It's no problem kid I appreciate you staying and picking things up with me.

The voice of th eman seemed familiar, but it couldn't be he looked up and saw it now it was the one, the only, the legend the number one hero. Deku.

-Oh my God, you are Deku the number one hero!

The Man chuckled sheepishly.

-Yeah kid, but keep quiet ok? I was on my downtime and I wanted to go look at my old teacher today.

-Yes sir, I am sorry for delaying you sir!

With that he picked the croquettes even quicker and looked at he pro hero in awe. The adult grabbed his crates and began to get leave. It was then that the boy realized this was his chance to know for true if he could be a hero or not but he couldn't come up with the answer in his head so he let his mouth and his instincts do the work for him.

-Sir, even if my quirk is a villain's one could I still be a hero?!

The pro looked back with a certain spell in his eyes and began to walk to the kid.

The boy started thinking in panic.

_Oh God what if he says no, he will say no, I was so stupid first I bump into him and then I make him waste his time, I shouldn't have asked him I could never be a her-_

His train of thought stopped as the strong hand landed on his shoulder.

-Kid it's your quirk not a villain's, of course you can be a hero, you just never have to give up!

Those were the words that the boy needed to hear at that very moment, he hugged the number one hero and let go.

-Thank you Mr Deku sir I will never forget this.

-It's no problem kid, just be the best you you can be.

With that the hero began making his way to meet his old teacher. And left the boy with a heartfull smile.

Kira Aoyama was walking down the alleys of the rundown streats she had a cigaratte in her mouth she kicked cans away.

_That damned kid, thinking he can be a hero, with what his father has done, we all know it runs in he blood, just look at the Ingenium family, all heroes, only villains can produce villains._

He continued walking some more untill she reached the bank, entering it to validate her pay check and get some money for tonight's booze, in the line she was bumped by what was a very large individual.

-Excuse you, but you better watch yourself.

The Big person smirked under their trench coat and took it off as other four individuals started taking off clothes also. Their images were not comforting as it rmeinded them of the creature All Might had fought all those years ago, and afterwars Endeavor. It was the-

-We are Noumous ladies and gentlmen, and this is a robbery.

Receiving a message to his phone by his mother to go to the bank and check her account from her latest job the boy began making his way to the nearest one, untill he saw a blast of light come out the distance, he began running to the location of the bak where a fight had come loose.

Arriving he saw a terrifying sight as four bird lookin creatures were tying up people and some were being placed in different corners but what shocked him the most was the image of the big one crushing his teacher's leg in it's hand.

-Hmmmm, photon blast from her knee, we should get her with the master.

The teacher used her other leg to try and get away blasting another blast, taking out the Creature's eye, only for it to regenerate moments after.

-On the other hand, I can just bring her body.

The Noumu began to close it's othe rhand to the woman's head. The boy was paralyzed with fear, what could he do? He wasn't allowed to use his quirk, his teacher was in danger and these guys seemed really tough, and then he saw it, the eyes, the pleading eyes of his teacher and that's when it sparked in him. Kenryu's clothes began to rip appart as thousand of new muscle fibers appeared on him as his bones and skin grew in order to compenste for the new fibers so they wouldn't caus him pain. He lept into action grabbing his teacher and punching the creature away. Quickly he let her down and punched all the other creature on their snouts yelling to the group of people "Get the hell outta here". But while his head was turned to the people the big Noumu appeared again in front of him now truly taking in the height of the monster with 10 feet of height the child could only clench their teeth as they were slapped into the door of the vault, piercing through it.

-That was a nasty punch kid I'll give you that but we are on a time strain and we can't let you ruin our plans, everyone, ravage him.

With that command, the other three creatures lept into action to attack the young student whiel the big creature made sure none of it's prisoners would be leaving, those other Noumu were quite older models for his standards though, not knowing why he sent those with their great and updated self.

Then there was the sounds of fighting and the screeches of the different Nomous, there was sound of bustling and screeches, dragging and then nothing.

-Well done y'all you made quick work of that kid, I though he'd pose more of a problem for all of yo-

Turning around he saw the boy with strands of muscles hanging limly of his side and many wounds to slowly close off.

-Hey bastard, your friends bleed quite well in there.

The big Nomou was dumbfounded, this kid had just taken out three Noumus at the same time, sure they weren't on pa with the one All Might had taken down all those years ago, but that was still quite the quirk that kid had there, good enough for the master maybe.

The big Nomou lept from it's position leaving breaking the floor it was standing on a vouple of seconds ago, while the kid created more muscles to counter, their fists met between their massive bodies, the kid growing with even more muscles he made but still being shorter than the giant he was facing. Still it wasn't enough to not be repelled back. Creating more muscles his skin began to tear revealing muscle to the air causing the child to go into a blind rage to hit this giant, each hit causing tiny shockwaves of power but not making the big creature react at it, until his skin healed back over the muscle and he regainined his consciousness, but the giant grabbed his arms and the inside of it's palms morfed to have a shredder like form, taking out a layer of skin amd muscle, causing the kid to shriek in pain and be jump back, more muscle growing back into place but still catching the air and so the pain was immesurable, once again going into a blind rage he started to hit the villain with all he got.

-Show me how you bleeeed!

His eyes rollinf the back of his head as the villain chuckled, and then he heared it.

-Help me!

His teacher, was asking for help, she couldn't stand up, everyone else had left except for him. going down in size to his normal 5'10 he sent all his muscles to his legs and lept to his teacher, grabbing her and running away and leaving her under a bridge, and turning around to where the fight was happening.

-Kid wait!

Kenryu stopped in place and looked at his teacher.

-Kid you can't go back in htere, you'll die!

The child looked at her and smiled, this time his smile was not a savage grin like usual but a comforting smile.

-I can't let that thing endanger any more people.

And he was off.

-Oh God that kid wants to die.

Two steps landed near her.

-Citizen, what seems to be the problem?

The boy arrived at the bank in short notice to see the creature standing up from the wall it was thrusted in, with a leap he went to it and punched it back but once again it had no effect the monster grabbed the child's hand.

-Kid you just wasted your last chance, now, You get sent back to the master.

The kid's face had much worry on it and when the monster cocked it's arm back he closed his eyes waiting on receiving the hit. But it never arrived, two dark tendrils holding the monster shoulder and forearm. A spear kick shortly after hitting the monster on the side.

-Hey kid no need to fear, I am here.

The number One hero, Deku.


End file.
